Sonic the fighters the first parody
by Bomber58
Summary: With paradoxs, lawsuits and Morons amok this parody of sonic the fighters Will make you realize the Power of... The paradox
1. THE TOAST IS ALIVE

**SONIC THE FIGHTERS THE FIRST PARAOADY**

**Note I Don't Own Sonic The fighters**

In SPACE… THE FINAL COUNTDOWN, was making a FAT announcement "I'm Changing My Name to the most feared name ever… EGGMAN!!! I'S SO EVIL THAT I'M SENDING WEIRD STRANGERS TO TAKE MY LAIR!!!"He announced greatly. One robot raised his hand. "But sir where are we going to go." Dr. Rob- I mean Eggman Just chuckled "We're going to my NEW rip off of Star wars THE DEATHEGG II." "Another Deathegg but won't you get sued again?" the other robot said

_One lawsuit between sega and lucusarts later_

Outside the ( Poorly constructed) Death egg II A (Badly made) Metal Sonic looked at it then FLEW AWAY!!! A kid in the arcade saw this and said "OMG PARADOX!!!" and mobius blew up!

_At Tails's lab…_

Tails took one look at the death egg II and started a long, drawn out, so long that it could be in a different story quest… even although Sonic's was right near tails lab in emerald town. When tails came back he was bruised his shoe was torn and the worst part… Sonic came in when Tails left! Sonic saw tails and said "Hey Tails I came by to see if I can borrow your Marline. I told the teacher that I would do a report on "THE MARLINE II

And it's an oral report." "SONIC DR. ROBOTNIK- "He said his name was eggman. He made that clear in his speech." –Has planned to use the DEATH EGG II to rule the word.

_Mean while_

The author of the story was typing out this story when he remembered something. Sonic the fighters had eight emeralds so… he made an emerald explode.

_One explanation later_

Sonic was talking about the deathegg II " I don't know Tails it looks like It'll collapse on It's own" Are you kidding Sonic?! THAT'S PURE EVIL!!! So I made… THE LUNAR FOX!!!" Sonic repeated it: "the lunar fox?" "No you have to say it in all caps like LUNAR FOX!!!" anyhow theres only one problem: it only seats one person. "WHAT???!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" Sonic asked. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A CONVENENT PLOT HOLE!!!! Besides we need 8 chaos eme- "NOW THERE ARE 8 EMERALDS THAT'S A PARADOX!!!!!

Then Mobious exploded again

So Sonic and tails started on SONIC THE FIGHTERS THE CRAZY PARAORADY

**Next is the intro to knuckles so R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

SONIC THE FIGHTERSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ah angel island the place that was once living hell. After tails landed perfectly (Read: crashed horrifically) on angel island after landing the two Stepped out. "SWEET!! One less lost wheel then last time" Sonic said when he saw that they have one wheel left. "Now we have to go thru lots of Zones to get to hidden zone but- "knuckles is right there" Tails then pointed out that the French dude was knuckles "Do You have ze nukes?" he asked What in hell are you talking about?" sonic asked back " DO YOU HAVE ZE NUKES!!!!!?????" "listen WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT !?" " I'M ASKING IF YOU HAVE ZE NUKES!!!!! Then sonic and knuckles started fighting and that's when tails got an idea "SONIC KNUCKLES LET'S HAVE…. A BAKE SALE WE'LL BE RICH!!!!" Sonic and knuckles then said together "…NA…."

Then they went back to fighting. Tails was so angry that he joined the fry then the author shouted **FORGET THIS JUST MAKE A FIGHTING CONTEST** **FIRST BECAUSE FOR YOU FIGHTING SOLVES EVERYTHING AND SECOND BECAUSE THE TITLE SAID SONIC THE FIGHTERS **

"That's crazy enough to work" sonic said

_Note battles will be in script mode_

KNUCKLES

Stradegy from Sonic :… HAHAHAHA OL _LE BOMB_ IS A PUSHOVER

Knuckles I will f- (gets pound into perfect by sonic

ROUND 2

Knuckles: this time you will go- (Read upper)

Knuckles was pretty angry "that's it you well go BOOM BOOM YOU WELL GO…. OWWWWWWWWW I GOT A PAPER CUT! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic saw the paper cut and looked annoyed "It's a small paper cut" he said But knuckles wouldn't stop screaming " " then knuckles ran away. "well sonic one down 6 to go" tails said** WAIT TAILS DO to the event of not fighting everyone I have a one in two plan**

Meanwhile

**In the death egg 2 **

Eggman: Now to put in the indoor hot TUB!!!!!! (Nega enters)

Nega: Hey -"IT'S EGGMAN!!!!!! I MADE THAT CLEAR IN MY…..THING!!!!!

Nega: Eggman……seriously this thing will never hold. It'll collapse before the eight emeralds are reco-

Eggman:THERE ARE EIGHT EMERALDS?!?!?!?!?!?!THAT'S A PARADOX!!!!!!!!

Angel Island explodes.

Nega: yeah….Well I also saw metal sonic hovering around the death egg tw-……Wait you called your own ship the death egg 2?! Won't you get sued or something

_Another lawsuit later_

Eggman: METAL SONIC!!!!!!!

Metal sonic: yes sir

(Gets kicked in the robot balls)

Eggman:YOU MESS UP AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE NEUTERED!!!!!!!!

Metal Sonic: OMG YOU (BLEEPS)

Meanwhile

Sonic and Tails Left what was left of Angel Island……Only to get shot down by a black hedgehog. "Tails what's happening?!" Sonic screamed. "Let me put this in a way you'll understand…Stuff is happening and we will go boom." Both fell and were buried under what was left of the tornado. The last words Sonic said before him and tails passes out was "I knew we should have gotten plane insurance."

**This is the last person I will tell you all about. If you want to know who else is next please find out the lineup. Also I need two humorous OCs to help Bomber(which is me),Mimi, Doger and BLAZE!!!DUN DUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anyway….the next is amy. **


	3. Chapter the third

SONIC THE FIGHTERS

Chapter 3 roses are red… but fan girls are MAD!

_At the discovery channel network_

_The set of WILD MAN the new Australian guy show_

AG: WELCOME to the WILD MAN SHOW!

(Crowd applauds)

AG: We will be searching for something TOTALLY dangerous: a fan girl!

(More fake applauding)

AG: well first we must find their heroes to bait um out with

(Camera moves to the other side to show Bomber, Mimi and Doger, Boiling over a pot of…. Mooses.) (Bomber and Mimi come to)

Mimi: uh…what happened?

Bomber: First we were doing the show but… we were gassed.

Doger: Tisk Tisk do you know how long I have been waiting?

Mimi: DOGER GET US BACK!...NOW

Doger: princesses.

_One time card later_

Bomber: Last time you saw us Shadow shot Sonic and Tails out of the sky….. Well we can't tell you anymore than that.

_In some place the narrator was to lazy to name_

Sonic: uh hey Amy (closes eyes for a few seconds until he opens them in shock) AMY! HELP FAN GIRL ATTACK!

Tails: OMG FAN GIRLS? DON'T GET ME! (Hides in dark corner)

Amy: HI SONIC I'M SOOOOOOOOO GLAD I FOUND YOU I FOUND AN EMERALD SO YOU MUST MARRY ME!

_Just outside that pyramid_

3 chao are walking in the desert looking for a mystic temple…or a doughnut which ever works for them when suddenly caught sight of a sky blue plane

?:What is that

?: it looks like a plane.

?: so…TAKE IT!

?:Don't yell at me queen!

Queen: Shut up Ben!

?:What about me?

Ben:Stay out of it Tom!

Meanwhile…again

Sonic: Amy no amount of rings in the UNIVERSE can make me marry you.

Amy : how about in existance

Sonic:…Maybe

Tails: SONIC WE HAVE TO STOP THE DEATH EGG **TWO** FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD!

Sonic: Then we need to get MORE PANTS!

Bomber:NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You need to get the chaos emeralds! DO WHAT I SAY OR ELSE!

Sonic:OR ELSE WHAT TOUGH GUY? ( Title changes to Super Mario bros 3 parody) .! OKAY OKAY!

So they went off and because the narrator was a bit lazy he ended with a segment by the death egg two guys

Meanwhile

Metal Sonic and Tails doll were doing a job so terrible, so awful, that even shadow had nightmares: flushing Eggman's TOILET.

The two bots held their nonexsistant breath and over dramatically ran for the toilet. The toilet then transformed into a giant robot.

TD: it's a transformer!

MS: Wait that sounds familiar…

Yet another lawsuit later

The toilet then shot feces the size of Vegas. A piece of poo splatted a wall

Poo: HAROLD NOOOOOOOOO!

The piece of poop then ran into the sunset with _I just died in your arms_ tonight playing in the background ( I don't own the song)

Later

Dr.E : METAL SONIC! TAILS DOLL! WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE CRAP?

Metal Sonic: We don't want to talk about it…

**You can guess what happened… wait can there be a CHAPTER WITHOUT A PARADOX? THAT'S A PARADOX!( moon blows up) R&R **


	4. the fourth EPIC

STF Episode 4 PIRATES VS NINJAS

In Mushroom hill(Don't ask me how they got here because angel Island blew up) Espio was confronted by his arch nemesis…. When Sonic, Tails and Amy showed up.

Sonic: Hey Espio. WE REQUEST A BATTLE TO THE DEATH!

Espio: LOOK if I give you the emerald will you go away?

Sonic: But it's no fun if you give me the emeralds.

Espio: LOOK I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY ARCH NEMISIS!

Amy: Who is your arch nemesis?

Espio: …HIM!

Right in the ocean was a pirate ship

Sonic: You big baby (he and espio get into a fight.)

Amy: Sonic, espio! We should have a… BAKE SALE!

Tails: THAT'S MY IDEA!

Then Tails and Amy joined the fight.

_Meanwhile at the pentagon_

A soldier took one look at the radar and screamed. "Sir take a look at this!" the boss came back and looked at the radar. "Omg…THEY HAVE A MOOSE! RUN AWAY!"

Then the pentagon exploded. Then out of nowhere Adolf Hitler Came and claimed what was left of the pentagon.

Bomber:HEY! Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Then Hitler exploded. Then it was time to check on the bad people.

_One uninspiring time card later_

The death egg 2 loomed in its cheap nonunion labor around the planet.

Nega: Eggman we need to do something about sonic and his friends.

Eggman: Don't worry I have a evil plan

Nega: Really?

Eggman: …no…..

_Another time card later_

Meanwhile the guardian of the master emerald came back to Angel Island from Grocery shopping. He landed at his door and took out his key to unlock it.

Only then he realized he didn't have a door.

Later Knuckles remembered he needed to protect the master emerald…. Which he SHOULD have been doing for a couple games now

Only after that he remembered his house was NEXT to the shrine and he entered a complete stranger's house.

_milliseconds later_

Knuckles looked around the North Pole and commented "I KNEW I should've turned left at Greenland.

_Meanwhile_

Bomber, who was bored, realized that the story will take FOREVER at this rate and he needed to introduce clones so He though of a plan

_Meanwhile with….those villain dudes_

-HIS NAME IS EGGMAN was inventing a clone machine.

Dr. Eggman: I need a screw to finish this machine…but I have no more screws.

Then out of the heavens rained…a pencil

Dr. E:WOOHOO! THANKS GOD!

Stick God: You're welcome

Meanwhile with the echidna

Knuckles was happily walking until a giant polar bear fell from the sky

Knuckles: OMG THAT'S A PARADOX

(All logic blows up)

The polar bear, which instead being given a cool name was called Bark for the sake of dog jokes, Stood up and introduced himself

Bark: Hello I'm Bark and I'm on a mission

Knuckles: To do what?

Bark: TO KILL KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!

Knuckles:I sure wouldn't want to be that guy.

_Meanwhile in the bonetagon_

Dogs were near a complex made by the humans. One of the dogs asked his boss if they should over through humanity Then the word Bark was said somewhere

Dog commander: well that's it LET'S GO TAKE OVER HUMANITY!

Back with our "Heroes"

Sonic, Tails, and Amy had been given ninja clothes to beat the pirates.

Espio: Okay men

Amy: HEY!

Espio: Shut up man-lady. Now don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes.

Tails: urh. Wrong War.

Sonic: And if the pirates are trapped in the sea and this island is floating…. Wouldn't that mean they can't reach you?

Espio: …QUIT FIXING MY LOGIC! I WANT THOSE PIRATES KI-

Then espio died. Nobody knows how. Some say he pushed himself too hard. Some say he died of shock. But I think he died because the shuriken impaled him

Sonic: Hey that's a paradox!

Then evil espio exploded

Meanwhile

Dr. Eggman was dancing in his disco room when Mecha Knuckles (from sonic advanced) entered.

MK: SIR. THE FIRE IS ABOUT TO GO OUT!

Dr. E: DARN! If only there was some white hedgehog who has a sidekick who we can exploit because she can control fire.

Metal knuckles then proceded to take out said hedgehog.

Dr.E: Okay so this guy knows all our plans. So we should OBVIOUSLY

Lock him up where he can easily escape.

**And he WONDERS why sonic always beats him stay tuned to the next chapter where Sonic Tails and Amy go on a cruise ship… which just screams TITANIC!**

**R&R**


End file.
